


Daniel's Office: A Prescript

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Ascension (Stargate), Drama, Intense, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Slash, Tissue Warning, Tokra Flats, Vignette, not a fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-25
Updated: 2003-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack gets a late night visitor.





	Daniel's Office: A Prescript

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This vignette actually preceeds Daniel's Office in story arc. My gen stories are housed at crashtomcat.bravepages.com/debic/debicindex.html

  
Author's notes: This vignette actually preceeds Daniel's Office in story arc. My gen stories are housed at crashtomcat.bravepages.com/debic/debicindex.html   


* * *

Daniel's Office: A Prescript

### Daniel's Office: A Prescript

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 06/25/03  
Website: http://angelfire.com/az3/planb/newplan.htm  
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Angst, Romance, Slash, Vignette/Snippet, Missing Scene  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Occurs before Full Circle  
Permission to archive: Area 52, TheBoy, The Cartouche; Plan B  
Series: Daniel's Office Series  
Notes: This vignette actually preceeds Daniel's Office in story arc.   
My gen stories are housed at crashtomcat.bravepages.com/debic/debicindex.html   
  
Warnings: Major Character Ascension discussed. Not a Fixit. Intense situations. Hankey warning.   
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of The SCI FI Channel, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I do not own the characters and indeed am only playing with them for a little while. Jack and Daniel belong to each other. I am not making any money from this and I'm still paying for everything I own so there's very little point in suing me. No copyright infringement whatsoever is intended. The story is for entertainment purposes only. At least I hope it's entertaining. The original characters, situations and story are mine. Please check with me first if you want to archive or link to this story.   
  
Summary: Jack gets a late night visitor.

* * *

Title: Daniel's Office: PreScript  
Author: Debi C 

Jack rolled over on his pillow, tugged the duvet up under his chin and fell back asleep. He didn't see the glow that seemed to ease into his bedroom, filtering in under the guise of moonlight. 

An amorphous form seemed to hover over his supine body, as if hesitant in what actions it should take. Slowly, it began to coagulate, reforming into what would have been a familiar sight. 

A tall, well-built man, light haired with startling blue eyes stood over the disordered bedclothes. He reached down and placed a hand gently on the biceps of the exposed arms. The sleeper could not feel the contact. The man could not initiate a connection. It was forbidden. It was impossible. It was dangerous...for both of them. 

He had come in response to a feeling of need that he had sensed. The sensation had grown stronger upon his proximity. As he looked down upon the restless sleeping form, he observed changes that had occurred in the familiar body in his absence. 

The hair, once light brown, had grown silver. The scarring of the eyebrow cut a vertical swathe through the worry lines on the high, intelligent brow, and the eyes were edged by crows feet. Suspicious signs of dried moisture tracked down the prominent cheek bones. The austere lips, which had often incited humor, frustration and passion in him were now bracketed with tiny wrinkles. The tired worn aspect of his expression spoke of depression and loss. Tanned skin had become more leatherlike, as if lack of caring had sapped it of some elasticity and moisture. 

Jack had always been naturally slender, but he had now segued to spare. It was almost as if he had lost any concern for self care in the last several months; not taking the time to eat or sleep properly...or not having the energy to care. 

He had come on a feeling of unease. Drawn here in reponse to something ephemeral that he couldn't quite name. Jack needed him, needed to be aware of his presence. However, the rules set down in his existance forbade his taking any actions towards this end. He had often wondered about the validity of these so-called rules. He had already been warned what further irregular conduct of his could precipitate. It could cause long standing acts of mercy, such had been offered to him, to be suspect and vunerable to scrutiny by the Others. He shouldn't even be here. It was dangerous but he couldn't not come. If he owed anyone anything in his old life, he owed this man. And it was more than a debt of honor or gratitude. He owed Jack his life, his sanity and his soul. It was no more than what he had been given freely and without hesitation. 

He and Jack had been many things to each other in the seven years of their acquaintance. First, he owed him his respect for that year where he found wholeness with the Abydonians. Then he owed him his faith for the trust given in allowing him to be a part of the team, his team, and giving him the opportunity to search for his lost Sha'uri. He owed this man his fideleity for the unwaivering support that had been given. And finally, love for their ultimate bonding relationship. The connection that had kept him sane when he had failed the woman he loved, failed her child, failed her parents, failed her brother, failed his old friend, failed the SGC, and finally failed as a life partner to Jack. 

He reached down again, bending low over the troubled form, and brushed a kiss over the silver hair. He so wanted, needed, was desperate to touch...but it was forbidden. He had made a choice. He had a higher purpose now. He had to go to Abydos...to try to make a difference again. He didn't know how he was going to do it. The rules forbade his direct intervention and he had managed to stay inside their guidelines so far without too many bumps against the wall of their higher specifications. But he couldn't let this ultimate evil permeate the galaxy. 

Anubis had to be stopped. If he got the Eye of Ra and added it to his collection, he would BE the most powerful System Lord. Daniel knew he had to be stopped, whether he had help from the Others or he did it by himself, he had to succeed. He couldn't let Abydos pay the ultimate price. There had to be a way. 

He looked down at his sleeping lover, and sadly reached out to carress him one more time. It might be the last time he ever saw him, and he couldn't bear the thought of it. But his objective came first. Anubis must be destroyed, Abydos must be saved, and he was the only one who had even a slim chance of success. 

Daniel stood up staight, chewed on his lower lip, wrapped his arms around his chest and concentrated. He slowly disolved into the amorphos glowing shape, swirled into the bedroom air, and flowed silently out of the window. 

Jack moaned softly, murmuring his lost love's name. He shifted on the bed, sliding one arm out to the side, gently stroking the pillow that still held his scent even after the long year's time. "Daniel..."   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
